Akuma's Love
by natsu miku-san
Summary: akashi seorang iblis berada di dunia manusia bersama kuroko Tetsuya.
1. Chapter 1

AKUMA'S LOVE

Disclaimer :Kuroko no basuke hanya milik fujimaki tadatoshi

Warning : OOC , boy x boy, gaje, ejaan EYD berantakan

Rating : T

Pairing : akakuro

Chapter 1 : PROLOG

Happy reading…

Kerajaan iblis di dasar neraka, terlihat suram dan dengan aura mencengkam karena sang pangeran iblis sedang berdebat dengan asistennya bernama Akashi Seijuuro dan Midorima Shintaro.

"Shintaro, apa aku harus melakukannya?"Akashi berkata dengan suara datar tanda tak berminat dengan percakapan yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Tentu saja Akashi. Kalau tidak istana ini akan hancur." Midorima dengan nada cemas berusaha meyakinkan Akashi.

Akashi diam sejenak memikirkan keputusannya.  
Sekarang ini ayahnya menyuruh untuk mencari pasangan hidupnya, selama ini Akashi tidak pernah mencintai ataupun berminat kepada iblis lain untuk menjalin hubungan. Akashi lelah karena setiap hari harus menerima ceramah dari ayahnya dan sekarang ditambah dengan asistennya Midorima Ia tidak mau bila menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang merepotkan.

"baiklah akan kupikirkan nanti. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sedikit" Sambil berjalan pergi keuar Istana Akashi mengeluarkan sayap dan terbang.

"Tunggu Akashi. Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja " Midorima sedikit berteriak berusaha menasehati Akashi. Namun sepertinya sia-sia karena Akashi merupakan iblis terkuat di kerajaan.

.

.

.

.

.  
Dari atas terlihat sekumpulan manusia yang berjalan kesana-kemari. Mereka ada pula yang duduk-duduk bersama pasangannya.

"mungkin disana akan sedikit menarik" Akashi langsung terbang mencari tempat yang sepi lalu menghilangkan sayapnya

~~~~~000~~~~~

Akashi berjalan dengan risih di dunia manusia. Merek mengamatinya seolah ia sangat asing. Akashi memutuskan untuk masuk ke toilet umum. Akashi berlalu masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan itu untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang terlihat sangat aneh di mata manusia. Kini Akashi mencari bilik toilet yang menurutnya tidak ada orang

"mungkin ini butuh sedikit tenaga"

Akashi membuka salah satu bilik toilet yang menurutnya pintu itu agak sulit membukanya. Padahal pintu itu sudah dikunci dari dalam. Perbedaan bahan material pintu mungkin sedikit berbeda di dunianya, sehingga Akashi menganggap pintu itu hanya macet, kesulitan di buka.

BRAKK .. pintu copot. Akashi melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang memakai celana.

"HUWAAAMMMPPPHH…" tangan Akashi dengan cepat menutup mulut itu dengan tangannya agar tidak menimbulakan kecurigaan atau perhatian orang lain.

"diamlah. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang itu curiga."  
Pemuda yang tadinya meronta-ronta akhirnya diam.

Akashi mengamatinya sejenak dari atas ke bawah. Surainya biru sebiru langit yang Nampak manis dihadapannya. Wajahnya tampak dengan ekspresi kaget ,matanya bulat tampak menenangkan , tubuhnya mungil dan pahanya terekspos karena tangannya memegang tangan Akashi yang tadinya digunakan membekap mulutya sehingga celananya terjatuh

Pemuda bersurai baby blue sejenak terpesona akan ketampanan pemuda di deepannya, ia tidak menyadari penampilan dirinya. Saat tersadar akan lamunannya karena pemuda dihadapannya mengikuti arah pandangan Akashi . Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menutupi bagian privasinya dan memakai celananya .

"dasar mesum"

"apa? Maaf, mungkin kau saja yang menggodaku dengan tidak mengunci pintunya"

Melihat reaksi pemuda itu Akashi memalingkan mukanya kesamping. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia bersama seorang pemuda di dalam kamar mandi.

IGNITE PASS KAI

Akashi jatuh tersungkur memegangi perutnya sediri. Apa-apaan serangan tadi itu.

"aku sudah menguncinya tuan, anda tidak bisa sembarangan masuk"

" aku tidak tau kalau disini ada orang, dan tadi itu yang kau sebut mengunci?, tadi pintunya hanya agak susah dibuka"

"mungkin anda kelebihan otot, "

Dari dalam bilik, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sepertinya akan ada yang masuk. Mendengar itu Akashi menarik kembali pemuda itu ke bilik toilet lain yang dapat terkunci dan bersembunyi.

"kenapa kau melibatkanku dalam masalah ini tuan. Anda bahkan tidak sopan padakku." pemuda itu bahkan belum sempat mengaitkan kaitan celananya tapi sudah di tarik begitu saja ke toilet

"siapa namamu"

"aku pikir aku tidak akan memberi tau namaku pada orang mesum seperti anda"

"aku sudah membantumu, dan jangan terlalu formal padaku."

"membantu dari apa? Justru anda mengacaukannya" Akashi sedikit geram dengan pemuda di depannya, dasar menyebalkan.

"namaku Akashi Seijuuro dan aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain melihatku dengan pakaian seperti ini"

Kuroko melihat Akashi lebih detail. Kalau dipikir-pikir pakaian pemuda di depannya ini memang sedikit aneh .  
"Kuroko Tetsuya"

TBC

Liat respon dulu deh, tolong reviewnya yah, tinggalkan jejak untuk author yang masih abal-abal ini. 


	2. Chapter 2

AKUMA'S LOVE

Disclaimer :Kuroko no basuke hanya milik fujimaki tadatoshi

Warning : OOC , boy x boy, gaje, ejaan EYD berantakan

Rating : T

Pairing : akakuro

Chapter 2

Happy reading…

"Akashi-kun kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kita baru saja kenal beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kau masih orang asing dimataku"

Akashi , orang yang baru ditemui kini berada di belakangnya. Pakaiannya sudah berubah selayaknya pakaian nomal setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Diamlah dan jalan Tetsuya, atau benda ini akan aku buang" sambil mengacungkan dompet Kuroko di depan wajahnya.

"jangan Akashi-kun….. itu gajiku selama sebulan dan jangan panggil nama depanku sembarangan"

~~00~~

Flashback on

"Tetsuya kau harus menemaniku berkeliling di dunia manusia"

'dunia manusia' dahi kuroko mengeyit mendengar perkataan aneh dari Akashi. Memangnya ada dunia selain dunia yang dihuni manusia.

Akashi melihat ada rasa ingin tau dari wajahnya. Dari tadi yang ia lihat pemuda di depannya tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

"aku tidak mau Akashi-kun ,aku sudah punya rencana untuk menghabiskan hari mingguku".

"tidak! Kau harus ikut, ikut aku sekarang" Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan kuroko erat agar ia mau pergi dengannya

"tidak. Akashi-kun tidak berhak memaksaku seperti itu. Lepaskan Akashi-kun"

Akashi tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkramannya. Kuroko hampir terhempas karenanya. Terlihat Akashi mengambil sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Kuroko.

"apa ini milikmu?"

"itu milikku. Kembalikan Akashi-kun"

Akashi benar-benar mempermainkan Kuroko dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda yang di sebut dompet tersebut sehingga Kuroko tidak dapat menggapainya.

"kembalikan Akashi-kun. Jangan mempermainkanku"

Akashi merasa terhibur oleh orang yang ada di depannya. Meski ia terlihat cemas namun ekspresinya tetap saja datar.

"tidak sebelum kau menuruti keinginanku"

Kuroko menyerah, walaupun tingginya tidak berbeda jauh namun ia tetap tidak bisa menggpainya. Lagi pula ia yakin orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang baik.

"baiklah.. apa maumu Akashi-kun"

Flashback off

~~00~~

"Akashi-kun kumohon kembalikan. Itu gajiku yang kudapatkan dengan susah payah"

"gaji..? jelaskan makhluk apa itu gaji Tetsuya"

Mulut kuroko terbuka , rahangnya nyaris copot mendengar pertanyaan dari Akashi.

"Apa Akashi-kun sebenarnya selama ini tinggal di gua hingga tak tau apa itu gaji?" pekik kuroko kaget

"jelaskan saja Tetsuya"

"gaji itu upah yang didapat setelah kita bekerja"

"jadi kau bekerja?"

"ya. Ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun kita sudah melilingi taman ini selama dua kali. Tidakkah itu LEBIH dari cukup". Kata Kuroko sambil menekankan kata lebih.

"baiklah, sekarang kemana kau akan pergi?"

"aku akan ke perpustakaan. Urusanku sudah selesai dengamu. Sekarang kembalikan dan jangan ikuti aku lagi"

"aku akan ikut denganmu".

Haaahh makhluk di depannya ini benar-benar bersikeras untuk ikut ternyata. Ya sudahlah Kuroko juga sudah jengah meladeni kata-katanya. Pada akhirnya dompetnya kembali juga.

"Terserah"

Di sepanjang jalan Akashi menjadi obyek liliran gadis-gadis yang ia lewati. Mungkin karena dirinya tampan. Tapi sayangnya Akashi tak menghiraukannya.

"Akashi-kun saat kita sudah sampai. Jangan merepotkanku saat di dalam perpustakaan nanti"

Akashi sama sekali tidak mendegarkan Kuroko dan berjalan memasuki Perpustakaan.

CTAK.. perempatan muncul di pelipis Kuroko "sebaiknya kau mendengarkanku AKASHI-SAN"

~~~000~~~

Akashi berjalan menuju rak-rak buku menyusurinya dan mengambil buku yang menurutnya menarik. Disana ia belajar tentang dunia manusia. Dunia yang berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya.

Saat ia berada di deretan majalah majalah ia meihat sampul buku bergambar seorang pemuda bersurai kuning. Serigai Akashi melebar melihatnya.

"Akashi-kun kau tampak menyeramkan"

Sontak suara itu mengagetkan Akashi. Bagaimana , sejak kapan?. Heee sepertinya ia sudah mendapat mainan baru. Ada sesuatu yang unik di dalam dirinya.  
Akashi berbalik menghadap Kuroko. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko

"a..apa yang kau lakukan Akashi-kun.?" Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Akashi berbisik mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kuroko.

"kau menarik Tetsuya".

~~00~~

"Akashi darimana kau? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" Midorima menyambutnya dengan segudang omelan yang di lontarkan kepadanya setelah memasuki istana.

"aku baru saja menemukan mainan baru Shintaro". Akashi menyerigai membayangkan pemuda bersurai biru yang ditemuinya tadi

Melihat serigai Akashi, Midorima hanya diam.

~~000~~

Pagi-pagi buta,pintu rumah kediaman kuroko di ketuk oleh orang tidak tau diri. Kuroko yag mendengarnya segera bangun dan berjalan gontai sambil meruntuk dalam hati. Bisa bisanya orang bertamu di rumahnya sepagi ini. Untuk apa? Dirinya juga bingung.

"ohayo Tetsuya"  
Akashi berdiri dengan pakaian yang tampak seperti manusia normal tidak seperti kemarin datang menuju rumahnya.

Kuroko masih memakai piyama berwwarna biru motif anak ayam menyambut Akashi dengan suara khas bangun tidur dan tangan masih mengucek matanya.

"ohayo. Kupikir Akashi-kun adalah orang yang sehat dan tidak sakit mata untuk sekedar melihat jam"

"aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar"

"darimana Akashi-kun tau rumahku?".

Tentu saja Akashi tau ia menggunakan matanya yang dapat melihat jarak jauh untuk memeriksa tiap rumah yang di temuinya. Tapi tidak mungin Akashi menjawabnya seperti itu.

"baiklah masuk Akashi-kun. Akan kubuatkan Teh sebentar"

Akashi hanya mengangguk. Kini ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu.  
Tak lama kemudian Kuroko datang membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman.

"silahkan Akashi-kun aku hanya punya sup tofu saja untuk hari ini".

Dahi Akashi mengeryit mendengar kata sup tofu. Seperti yang pernah ia baca di buku, sup tofu merupakan makanan manusia.

"apa ini aman?"

"jangan memasag wajah seperti itu akashi-kun. Aku memang tidak punya cukup uang untuk sekedar membeli daging dan aku juga sedang tidak berminat meracunimu".

TOK TOK TOK Pintu diketuk tiga kali. Kali ini siapa lagi yang bertamu pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.  
Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu ruang tamu untuk membukannya.

"ohayo Kurokocchi"

Dan suara cempreng kelewat semangat itu yang dikenali Kuroko sebagai temannya datang membawa plastik yang cukup besar di tangannya.

"silahkan masuk Kise-kun"

"ini untuk Kurokocchi" .kise menyodorkan kantong plastik tersebut.

"apa ini Kise-kun?"

"itu… kita bicarakan nanti"

Kise melangkah masuk menuju sofa. Disana terlihat Kuroko sedang ada tamu selain dirinya.

"kau..?" jari kise menunjuk ke arah Akashi. Mata mereka bertemu saling berpandangan.

"Kurokocchi dari mana kau kenal orang ini-ssu". Tangan kise memegang lengan kuroko sambil menunjuk arah Akashi.

"diamlah dan singkirkan tanganmu dari lengan Tetsuya". Akashi mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya. Kuroko ditarik Akashi menuju le pelukannya.

"a..akashi-kun apa yang kau lakukan?"

"dia milikku . Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh MILIKKU"

"chotto Akashi-kun apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan ?"

Rengkuhan dilepaskan sepihak oleh Kuroko. Tapi Akashi bersikeras untuk tetap menahannya.

"Akashi-kun lepaskan aku. Kise-kun adalah teman baikku, kau bersikap tidak sopan padanya."  
Akashi menurut. Kuroko berdiri diantara Kise dan Akashi.

"kenalkan Akashi-kun ini Kise Ryouta."

"Kise-kun kenalkan , ini Akashi Seijuuro"

"yo..yoroshiku A-Akashicchi"

"yoroshiku Ryouta"

"Akashi-kun jangan bersikap buruk padanya"

"ku-kurokocchi"

Kise terharu dengan ucapan Kuroko. Ia menerjang memeluk Kuroko sebelum…  
CKRISS CKRISS

Gunting di gerakkan. Kise ketakutan. Ia mengenal Akashi sebagai raja Iblis terkuat.

"duduklah Kise-kun akan kubuatkan teh"

"a-apa.. tunggu Kurokocchi" Kise mendesah kecewa. Bagaimana bisa Kuroko meninggalkannya dengan makhluk seperti ini.

"ada urusan apa kau ke dunia manusia.?"

Kise diam enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"hoo. Aku tidak suka mengulang pertanyaanku"

Tau bahwa Akashi adalah iblis terkuat yang dapat menghabisinya kapan saja membuatnya berpikir ulang dan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.  
"aku disini untuk menemui orang yang aku cintai"

"apa maksudmu Tetsuya orang yang kau cintai?"  
Akashi mengacungkan gunting dan memainkannya. Hal itu membuat Kise berkeringat dingin .

"ti-tidak,Bukan Akashi-sama"

"bagus, panggil namaku kalau sedang di luar"

Satu yang diketahui Akashi, Kise Ryouta yang merupakan rakyatnya dari kalangan iblis pergi ke dunia manusia untuk menemui orang yang dicintainnya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik untuknya. Akashi berdiri berjalan menuju pintu.

"are, mau kemana Akashi-kun?" Kuroko muncul membawa nampan berdiri di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang dapur

"aku akan pulang Tetsuya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan."

"cho-chotto Akashi-kun jangan seenaknya sendiri, aku sudah memasaknya, pagi-pagi buta untukmu"

Terlambat. Akashi sudah keluar dari rumah Kuroko dan menutup pintunya. Kuroko jelas marah karena kelauan Akashi. Ia sudah repot-repot bangun pagi . dasar tamu tidak tau diri.

Setelah Akashi berada di luar ia mengembangkan sayapnya dan pergi.

"nee Kurokocchi. Aku sarankan Kurokocchi menjauhi Akashicchi-ssu. Dia berbahaya." Kuroko hanya mengeryit bingung atas pernyataan Kise. Setaunya Akashi hanyalah pemuda mesum dan menyebalkan. ia tidak merasa Akashi adalah orang jahat. tangannya terasa begitu hangat

~~00~~

Akashi berjalan masuk ke istananya. Disana sudah terlihat pemuda megane bersurai hijau.

"Akashi, kau pulang terlambat lagi. Ada urusan apa kau ke dunia manusia"  
Midorima menyipitkan mata tanda curiga pada kelakuan tuannya tersebut.

"Shintarou tolong carikan aku data Iblis yang tinggal di dunia manusia. Carikan biodatanya selengkap mungkin dan jangan melewatkan sedikitpun informasi"

Akashi masuk ke ruang kerjanya sambil menyerigai. Midorima tau tuannya tersebut sedang memilii rencana tersembunyi. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti perintahnya

TBC

ARIGATOU yang sudah membaca. Kritik, saran, komentar saya terima. Mungin chapter ini kurang memuaskan Tadi pagi saya mencoba publish chapter 2. Tapi krn ada kesalahan teknis saya hapus .  
Jangan bosan-bosan beri review ya..

Thanks to Rive Eve Akashi, CeiCuyaPolepel, Black Sweet Princess, MaknaEXO, FriendShit, Ritsu0593, rinfantasy yang udah memberi saya semangat 


End file.
